A spinning cone column (SCC) is a gas/liquid separator constituted of multi-staged rotary cones, which rotate about a rotary shaft, and fixed cones, which do not rotate. The spinning cone column has an advantage in that a residence time of a raw material reactant is improved.
In particular, when a fluid is fed into an upper part of a rotary cone from an upper part of a column, the fluid is spread as a thin film on a surface of the rotary cone by centrifugal force and flows to a lower part of the rotary cone. At the same time, when a stripping agent is fed into a lower part of the column, VOCs in a fluid are removed.
In general, a gas/liquid separator is operated under a vacuum condition such that vaporization of VOCs is satisfactorily carried out. Meanwhile, a stripping agent fed via a lower part of a column might not flow up to an upper part of the column in a process of migrating to the upper part of the column along narrow paths between the rotary cones and the fixed cones and may be condensed. In this case, when the stripping agent is condensed, separation efficiency is decreased. In addition, when VOCs separated from the fluid do not rapidly flow to the upper part of the column, the VOCs may be dissolved again.